No me gusta estar solo
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: -...¿y tus padres?- pregunto al oir la declaración del niño. -Solo tengo a mi Abuelo- dijo él. -Llevame contigo- se levantó de un salto y la tomó de la mano, siendo rechazado por esta. - No Luffy, está vez no- su mirada era fría al igual que su voz. -Pero tu dijiste que está vez me llevarías- dijo con la voz quebrada - No me gusta estar solo-


_**-¿Por qué no hablaste?- le pregunto Ace enojado -A ese tipo no le importa tener que asesinar a mujeres o niños-**_

 _ **\- Si hablaba...no podríamos ser amigos- pequeñas lágrimas aún salían por sus ojos y con voz quebrada al borde de llorar de nuevo.**_

 _ **-Eso es mejor que morir- hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Por qué insistes en ser mi amigo?-**_

 _ **-Es que...-**_

 _ **-¿Entiendes los problemas que nos causaste? ¡Todo porque empezaste a seguirme!-**_

 _ **-Es que...- apretaba ligeramente sus puños y su vista ensombrecida bajo su sombrero intentando no llorar -Es que...no tengo a nadie más. ¡No puedo regresar a la Villa Fuusha. Odio a los bandidos de la montaña!**_

 _ **¡ESTAR SÓLO ES LO MÁS DOLOROSO!**_

《 _Luffy 4 años_ _》_

 _-_ ¡Luffy!- El pequeño niño volteo a la dirección de la entrada de la Villa donde al ver a la persona que lo llamaba se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mama- Grito con gran alegría a la mujer que desde lo lejos le saludaba con una sonrisa igual de radiante que la suya.

Dejo de lado la pobre rana con la que estaba jugando y salió corriendo a lo que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, mientras la hermosa mujer caminaba en su dirección.

A mitad del camino Luffy cayó al suelo a causa de unas piedras que habían en el camino llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, para después ser levantado por los brazos de su madre que reía divertida por la torpeza de su hijo.

Una vez que lo tomo en sus delgados brazos, el se aferró en su cuello rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos posando su pequeña cabeza sobre el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y clavícula intentando ahogar sus ganas de llorar sin éxito.

-Sigues siendo un niño llorón, Luffy- Dijo su madre con burla.

\- No soy un llorón- dijo con tono molesto haciéndola reír de nuevo -Yo soy fuerte-

\- No me hables en ese tono- regaño en juego jalándole una de sus mejillas con cariño para hacerlo enojar más, pero en cambio su expresión cambio a una feliz olvidándose de lo sucedido.

-Shishishi ¡Que bueno que volviste!- exclamó alegre - ¿Que me trajiste?- pregunto inocente

\- No nos vemos desde hace tres meses y eso es lo primero que me preguntas- volvió a jalar su mejilla pero esta vez un poco más fuerte y con cara molesta. - Bueno no importa.- le soltó y lo bajo para poner frente a ella la mochila que tenía en la espalda sacando de él un pequeño barco de juguete que cabía perfectamente en sus dos manitas de niño, pero algo que lo caracterizaba era el símbolo de una calavera en la vela.

\- ¡woo...genial!- sus ojos brillaron de emoción al tenerlo en sus manos - ¡Un barco!-

\- Un barco pirata- le señala la calavera

-¿Pirata?- se pregunto a si mismo siendo guiado de la mano de su madre en dirección a un bar en particular. -¿Qué son los piratas?-

-Son personas que viajan en barcos y van por el mar a través de todo el mundo, viviendo libres y bajo ninguna ley- dijo aquellas palabras con orgullo dejando impresionado al pequeño Luffy que la miraba desde abajo

En ese momento lograron divisar el BAR y en la entrada de este la joven dueña de pelo verde oscuro tirando a la calle vacía un balde de agua.

-Makino- saludo aun a la distancia sorprendiendo a la mencionada

-Hola- saludo emocionada -Tiempo sin vernos-

\- Ni que decirlo- llegando a ella los tres entraron al local por invitación de makino.

-Esta vez fue un viaje cortó- mencionó la más joven

\- Si, está vez luffy si me reconoció de inmediato- en esos momentos Luffy corría por entre las mesas con el barquito elevándolo y simulado que navegaba.

-Fue divertido la vez pasado que se acordó hasta el día siguiente que llegaste-

\- No lo fue para mí.- suspiro -Pero eso me pasa por irme diez meses- se recargo en la barra.

\- Eso ha hecho que las visitas de Garp se hagan un poco más frecuentes- le informa Makino.

-¿Garp?- pregunto a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza

\- El abuelo vino para llevarme a una isla y me dejó una semana en la selva- Luffy apareció frente a la barra comentando lo sucedido con si no fuera nada sin quitar su inocente sonrisa.

\- ¿ah? ¿Y el anda diciendo que soy una irresponsable con Luffy?- comentó molesta haciendo un puchero en lo que recibía un vaso de agua de Makino. - De seguro sigue diciendo que quiere que Luffy se convierta en Marine-

-Yo no quiero ser Marine- exclamó sin interés a la profesión - ¡Quiero ser pirata! Shishishi- grito levantando el barco con ambas manos. Las dos mujeres rieron divertidas.

-Solo no dejes que tu abuelo te oiga shishishi-

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Esa noche después de tres meses de no verse pudieron dormir juntos, Luffy se encontraba bastante cómodo al lado de ella que leía un libro sobre la cama, jugaba con los mechones negros ondulados de cabello que se deslizaban entre sus diminutos dedos, pudiendo percibir aquel suave aroma a mar y plantas aromáticas que desprendía.

La observo otro poco en la parte de su rostro, sus ojos eran de grandes orbes negras y largas pestañas, sus labios eran delgados y rosados, tenía mejillas grandes pero no exageradas, su apariencia era casi comparable con la de una adolescente a primera vista pero ya viéndola con más detalle se podían ver sus facciones adultas aunque no fueran muchas.

Poco a poco comenzó a caer dormido, cerrando completamente sus ojos acurrucándose en el brazo que su madre le había tendido cuando se recostaron.

Ella al sentir su movimiento dejo su libro y apago la vela con la que alumbraba la habitación, lo cubrió con la manta y lo abrazo suavemente para no despertarlo

-Buenas noches, Luffy- le susurró depositando un suave beso en la nuca que al contacto se aferró aun mas a ella escuchando como hablaba en sueños

-Carne...-

 _ **-...¿y tus padres?- pregunto al oír la declaración del niño**_

 _ **-Solo tengo a mi Abuelo- declaro él.**_

-Así que volviste- le habla con severa autoridad el vicealmirante

\- Si, ya volví pero no me mire así Garp-san-

\- ¿Y a que se debe que hayas vuelto tan rápido?- pregunto con voz firme sin lograr intimidarla

-Acaso no puedo volver para ver a mi hijo- le mira desafiante

\- Hijo del cual yo me he tenido que hacer cargo-

-Dejarlo a mitad de la selva no es hacerse cargo- le recriminó - Luffy ya me contó todo-

-Es parte del entrenamiento - se justificó - y si no estás de acuerdo ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Esta vez lo llevaré conmigo- le contesto dejándolo sorprendido

-Nunca-

-Es mi hijo-

-Y mi nieto, no puedo permitir que lo vayas a influir como lo hiciste con Drago para que haga locuras -

-Ahí demuestras que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con la relación de Drago y yo- dijo molesta por el comentario

-Acepto que eres una buena mujer, pero hay cosas que no te puedo permitir-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, creando un ambiente demasiado denso en la oficina de alcalde que les había prestado para hablar.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que intentes manipular el futuro de Luffy; si él quiere ser Marino lo será, si quiere ser revolucionario lo será y si quiere ser Pirata con mucho gusto lo apoyare- hablo con suma determinación golpeando en escritorio que tenia alado creando pequeñas grietas- No importa que decida, él es Libre de escoger lo que quiere ser y lo hará con una gran voluntad-

Sin intenciones de seguir discutiendo salió de la oficina topándose con Makino y el alcalde recargados detrás de la puerta, pero sin tomarles mucha importancia siguió su camino.

\- Es una mujer aterradora- dijo el alcalde al verla pasar

-Solo luffy puede sacar su lado más tierno- comenta la peli verde cuando la perdieron de vista, aun sintiendo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

\- No por nada en el pasado fue pirata- dijo Garp con cansancio.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron, ella no dijo nada cuando Garp se puso a entrenar a luffy cerca de la costa las dos semanas que siguieron, le gustaba la tranquilidad y si seguía peleando con su suegro por el mismo tema no disfrutaría de la presencia de su hijo.

Después de que el vicealmirante volviera a su cargo, madre e Hijo pasaron a estar solos, siendo luffy el más feliz al saborear la deliciosa carne que preparaba con una receta única.

Los días pasaba con calma, y poca era la gente que pasaba por la villa, siendo en ocasiones forasteros o bandidos.

 _-biri biri biri biri-_

-Mama, algo suena-

Su madre apareció corriendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto dejando a Luffy afuera para responder a la llamada, cosa que causó curiosidad en el más joven, el no solía verla tan seria como lo estaba en ese momento. Colocó su cabeza contra la puerta para intentar oír lo que decía sin éxito alguno. Escuchaba murmuros y después sólo silencio. La puerta se abrió dejándolo caer a los pies de la mujer que lo miro sería.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto al ver la mochila en sus hombros.

\- Si -

-Llévame contigo- se levantó de un salto y la tomó de la mano, siendo rechazada por esta.

\- No Luffy, esta vez no- su mirada era fría al igual que su voz.

-Pero tu dijiste que está vez me llevarías- dijo con la voz quebrada - No me gusta estar solo-

-Lo siento- se puso a su altura y lo tomo de los hombros - No sé cuanto voy a tardar, pero cuando vuelva te llevaré al mar - ante esas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron de forma inocente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionado

\- Si, te lo prometo- le revolvió el cabello y salió apresurada del cuarto dejándolo sólo.

Luffy permanecían un momento ahí para después salir corriendo a ver a Makino con su barquito en mano.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Poco tiempo después al pueblo llegó un barco pirata que se instalarían a lo largo de dos años en la Villa, siendo clientes frecuentes al bar donde el pequeño niño conocería a su capitán Shanks y su tripulación, de quienes escucho cientos de historias de mar alimentando de esa forma su deseo de ser Pirata.

El incidente con aquellos bandidos, el comerse aquella akuma no mi por accidente, el sacrifico del brazo del hombre que más admiraba y el obsequio de ese peculiar sombrero de paja cambiaron su vida.

Ahora más que nunca se había fijado un sueño por realizar, ser El Rey de los Piratas.

 _"Luffy, devuélvemelo cuando te hayas convertido en un gran pirata"_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _(Luffy 7 años y medio_ )

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto temblorosa estirando las mejillas de Luffy como siempre lo hacía, sólo que está vez se habían alargado.

-Soy un hombre de goma, shishishishi-

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- pregunto asustada

-Es una fruta que traía Shanks y que me comí cuando unos bandidos entraron al bar- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Shanks?- pregunto sorprendida soltando al instante a su hijo.

Luffy le sonrió, se sentía feliz de ver a su madre de nuevo y aún más después de un par de años, en cuanto la reconoció recordó la promesa que le había hecho, alegrándose de no haberse ido con Shanks.

-Mira- le mostró el sombrero de paja que colgaba en su espalda, colocándoselo en la cabeza embozando su peculiar sonrisa.

En cambio a la mujer frente a él casi se le salían los ojos de lo mucho que los había abierto, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Shishishi me convertiré en el rey de los Piratas-

Exclamó alegre, sin percatarse de la seriedad en el rostro de su madre que ocultaba gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

Como ya era tarde luffy no tardo mucho en caer dormido sobre sus piernas, lo malo era que ella no podía conciliarlo por la preocupación

Esto era serio y lo sabía, había tenido la oportunidad de volver cada cierto tiempo al no haber iniciado aquel destino que todos sus compañeros y ella habían planeado.

-¿Qué me querías decir?- El vicealmirante le miraba serio

-Dejo a Luffy completamente bajo tu cuidado, Garp-san - El anciano se sorprendió ante la melancolía y seriedad con la que se lo decía

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya no podré volver en muchos años y está vez más que nunca, no puedo llevar a Luffy conmigo-

A lo lejos el pequeño niño corría persiguiendo una lagartija que se había ocultado bajo unas rocas.

Garp lo medito un momento intentando encontrar sentido en lo que le estaba diciendo su nuera, ella siempre se había negado a entregarle a Luffy y el siempre se había desistido a hacerlo porque era su madre.

-Supongo que no dirás la razón- se cruzó de brazos -De acuerdo, aunque no sé cómo se lo tome luffy-

\- No lo sabrá, sólo me iré...-

En ese momento ambos adultos se dieron cuenta que dicho niño ya no estaba a su vista y al mismo tiempo escucharon un pequeño sollozo detrás de ello. No hacía falta voltear para saber que se trataba de luffy que a la vez había escuchado lo último de la conversación

La mujer sólo apretaba lo labios sintiendo él peor ser del mundo.

-¿Me llevarás contigo? Mamá- los mocos le escurrían de la nariz y lágrimas luchaban por no salir de sus ojos.

\- No, Luffy- dijo ella a su pesar y con la garganta cerrándose poco a poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?- llegó hasta ella y le jalo un poco del la capa que traía puesta -¿Es porque quiero ser pirata?- no dejaba de llorar agarrándose a su pierna.

Aquello dicho por el niño sorprendió a Garp e iba a preguntar cuando fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-Garp, nos permites un momento- susurró - por favor-

No se negó ante la situación tan delicada, luego preguntaría.

-m…ma…mama- aún lloraba. Ella se agachó hasta su altura y lo abrazo con fuerza siendo correspondida, contenía sus ganas de llorar también.

-Luffy- llamo su atención - No es porque tú quieras ser pirata- colocó una mano sobre el sombrero en su cabeza.

《-al contrario. Estoy feliz que quieras ser algo grande en un futuro- la palabras salían firme pero al borde de quebrarse si se descuidaba -Espero llegar a verte en lo más alto mi niño-

\- No quiero estar solo- volvió a llorar apretando el abrazo, aterrado de que si la soltaba desaparecería

-Se que estar solo es lo más doloroso - cerró sus ojos con fuerza conteniendo sus emociones -Pero no estarás sólo. Tu abuelo está contigo - intento darle ánimos

-Quiero ir contigo-

Se separó bruscamente de él ante lo dicho, apretó los dientes.

-Llorando no conseguirás nada - le regaño -Dijiste que serías el rey de los Piratas o ¿No?- aquello dejo mudo a Luffy que oyendo aquello se dio cuenta de su error al estar comportándose como un bebé.

-Perdón- se disculpó apenas siendo audible pero dejando satisfecha a su madre

-Oye- le llamo más tranquila -Quiero que me prometas algo, Luffy- el niño asintió - Quiero que seas feliz siempre y que cumplas tu sueño que tanto anhelas-

Con eso Luffy cambio su postura por completo a una decidida y sería, la misma que tuvo cuando se hizo su cicatriz.

-Por supuesto- dijo firme, dejando casi olvidado al mismo niño llorón de hace unos momentos.

Al mismo tiempo que miraba una sonrisa satisfactoria de ella, todo se volvió oscuro a causa de un aroma extraño procedente de un pequeño frasquito que sostenía su madre cerca de él, cayendo dormido casi al instante.

Lo tomo en su brazos y en pocos segundo la silueta de Garp se hizo aparecer de nuevo.

-Explícame que es eso de que quiere convertirse en pirata- recibió al pequeño en sus brazos

-Que te lo diga él cuando despierte- le dijo con simpleza sabiendo que nada de lo que hablaron había sido escuchado por el hombre.

Sin esperar en que su suegro dijera algo más salió corriendo de aquel lugar desapareciendo casi al instante en dirección a la costa donde se encontraría un pequeño barco bastante aerodinámico y veloz para quien supiera navegarlo a la perfección.

Una vez que zarpó y se alejó lo suficiente pudo dejar salir lo contenido, un grito de frustración se hizo escuchar, se sentía fatal al no ser una buena madre, aunque ella ya sabía que nunca podría tener una vida normal.

Se dejo caer en el suelo del Barco cuando el den den mushi sonaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunté recuperando la postura

 _-Disculpe las molestias capitana, pero se suscitaron unos problemas-_ le respondió desde el otro lado una mujer joven _-Se que apenas ayer debió haber llegado a donde está su hijo pero es urgente-_

\- No te preocupes, hace poco que salí en camino- respondió melancólica

- _¿le sucede algo capitana?-_ pregunto angustiada.

-Estoy bien- respondió seria -pero necesito que prepares todo, es hora de que el Plan comience- ordenó dejando escuchar un respingo de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea.

 _-como ordene mi capitana-_

La llamada se cortó de inmediato. Dejo el den den mushi de lado y observo la dirección de donde se alejaba.

-Nos vemos...Luffy-

 **¿FIN?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No sé que opinen ustedes pero si gustan puedo escribir un poco más.**

 **Lo dejo a su decisión y espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic One Piece y es una idea que se me ocurrió de ella.**

 **Espero que nos leamos pronto chao… P.V (pacman pirata)**

 **Adiós xD**


End file.
